I'm Doing This for You, Sam
by Lif61
Summary: When Sam goes to say "yes" to Lucifer, Ruby and Dean come along with him. The Devil lets Dean live, but he has other ideas for Ruby. AU where Ruby didn't die in the season 4 finale.


**A/N: I saw somewhere that the original plot for the season 4 finale was for Sam and Ruby to get married, so I thought, what if that had actually happened? Rather than writing out all of season 5 with Sam and Ruby being married (that'd be a bit of a mess, I think), I decided to pick a particular moment and went from there. This story is incredibly dark and I can't believe I wrote it. I promised myself this would never see the light of day, but this is , so maybe it doesn't count.**

 **Also, to the guest who told me rape isn't sexy: I know that. I didn't write this story for it to be sexy. I wrote it to explore an aspect of the show that might've been. And sure, maybe it seems like it's written to be sexy at some points, but I write some of this from Lucifer's point of view, and that dude is _fucked up_ , and no, his thoughts, words, and actions do not have any relation to my own.**

 **WARNING: Graphic depictions of violence, major character death, rape/non-con**

* * *

Dean had gone with Sam when he went to say yes to Lucifer, and to make matters worse Ruby had gone as well. Just like always, tensions between Dean and Ruby were high, but for Sam's sake they attempted to put that aside. They both wanted to be there for him when he agreed to let the Devil ride him.

Saying yes had been dreadful and terrifying, and so had been losing control of his own body. Sam had been possessed before, but Lucifer had already made that seem like a cakewalk. He'd spared Dean for his sake, but for some reason that Sam couldn't discern he'd taken Ruby captive. Sam begged and pleaded for his wife to be set free, but Lucifer was insistent on keeping her.

The demons that Lucifer rounded up, he'd ripped to pieces, claiming to be doing it all for him, for the sake of revenge. He'd also done it to "blow off a little steam", and the worst part… Sam enjoyed himself. Now Lucifer sat in one of the rooms in the abandoned and dilapidated building, his adrenaline high, and the dead bodies piled up behind him, their blood making a puddle on the floor. There was a mirror beside the chair which allowed Lucifer to see Sam as he communicated with him. For now Sam just hung his head in shame.

They weren't alone in the room. Ruby was with them, tied to another chair, her hands behind her back. Since being captured she'd barely said a word. After she'd tricked Sam into freeing Lucifer a year ago she'd learned about his hatred for demons, so sticking with Sam and Dean had been beneficial for her. But more than that, Sam knew that despite her betrayal she loved him, and against all odds he loved her.

"What do you plan on doing with her?" Sam asked.

Lucifer glanced in the mirror, taking in Sam's worried look, and then turned his gaze on Ruby. His eyes glowed red as he answered, "Nothing you shouldn't enjoy."

Sam didn't like such a vague answer, he didn't like any of this. While his mind was completely open to him, free to be scoured through, Lucifer's was like a closed book. Sam knew that was how possession worked, but part of him had hoped that maybe it'd be different with an archangel. So Sam was trapped in his head, anxious as to what Lucifer might do to his wife.

Ruby stared defiance at him, and Lucifer twisted the wedding band on his finger.

 _I can't believe you married a demon, Sam,_ Lucifer said inside his head.

Sam, knowing Lucifer wanted to keep this particular conversation private, responded with a thought, _Despite what she did to me I love her._

 _Interesting… Despite_ everything _she did to you?_

 _What do you mean?_

 _Come on, Sam, don't you remember how your relationship started? Or do you not realize what the bitch did to you?_

 _Don't call her that!_

A laugh left Lucifer and Ruby looked rather unsure as to what was going on. Sam wished he could break free, just long enough to untie her and urge her to leave him. It'd been stupid of her to come along, and Sam hated that he'd agreed to it.

"Sam," Lucifer breathed, "there are some things you're going to have to understand in order for my little plan to work."

"What plan?"

Lucifer simply breathed in and closed his eyes, and Sam felt his focus draw inward. And then, he could actually _feel_ the Devil looking through his memories. Lucifer having control of his body was already violating enough, but this made the experience even more unbearable.

Then, Lucifer seemed to have found what he was looking for, a sound of contentment leaving him.

Lucifer allowed Sam to view the memory with him. He was standing there, Lucifer beside him, now looking very much like him except for the red eyes. They were in another abandoned house, and he watched as he took some pills, downing them with a few swallows of alcohol. Ruby was there as well. And then he knew, he realized what they were about to see.

"Why are you showing me this?" he asked quietly.

"You need to know what she really did to you. I don't blame you for not understanding at the time. You were a little drunk, and she took advantage of that. Now, watch closely."

Just then, in the memory, Ruby kissed Sam and he pushed her away from him, asking in surprise, "What are you doing?"

He rushed over to the couch in the room and sat down.

"Sam, it's okay!"

"No, that is _anything_ but okay!"

"What's wrong?" she questioned.

"What's wrong?" he asked of her incredulously. "Where do I start?"

"Is it because of the body?" she asked softly as she approached him. Now she was kneeling in front of him and managed to force her way in between his legs. "Because I told you - it's all me inside of here. There is no one else." She grabbed his hand and forced him to lift up her shirt a little before pressing it against the bare skin of her side and back. Her voice lowered even more, becoming soft and seductive. "And it's nice inside this body, Sam. Soft and warm."

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Sam remembered how unsure of himself he'd been, how unsure about all of this. As he watched it all came back to him, more clear than it had been in the moment; he hadn't wanted this.

"Isn't it 'cause you're really scared to go there with a demon? Because it's wrong, and it's bad, and we shouldn't?"

As she asked that she ran her hands along his thighs in a manner that stoked a fire in him. Sam watched him fight with himself and then he'd given in, crushing their mouths together.

It was strange watching himself, it was strange watching all of this. He took off Ruby's shirt and he pressed her up against him. She began to grind against his already hard cock.

"Haven't we seen enough?" Sam asked Lucifer.

"Do you finally understand?"

Sam lowered his head, and he was unsure of what to feel. He had finally made sense of what had happened that night over a year ago. Ruby, the woman he loved, had raped him.

"I do."

"Good."

Sam looked to him, brushed past how unsettling it was to see himself, and asked, "Then why are we still watching?"

"For what I have planned I've got to get the two of us aroused."

Soft moans met his ears and he glanced back at what was happening on the couch. Ruby was fully naked now, his shirt was off, and she was working on freeing his cock from his pants. A quiver of fear ran through him as he began to realize what Lucifer wanted to do to his wife.

"What you have planned?" he asked cautiously.

"Don't be an idiot," Lucifer reprimanded. "I got revenge on all those demons for you." He paused and when he went on his voice was low and hungry, "Now it's her turn."

Sam didn't want to watch, didn't want to let himself get aroused. He knew cooperating would only make this easier for Lucifer. His cheeks burned with shame at the fact such a small woman had been able to take advantage of him, and at the fact that Lucifer was watching a moment that had been private, just something between Sam and Ruby.

He felt the Devil's strong grip at his jaw, yanking his head up.

"Come on, Sam," he breathed in his ear, "don't you want to watch?"

Even as he spoke the version of himself in the memory had kicked his pants off and lifted up Ruby, his hands on the pale skin of her bare bottom. And then he started lowering her onto him, not being very gentle about it. Ruby didn't seem to care, a cry of "yes!" leaving her.

Sam tried to look away, but Lucifer held him tightly. He glanced at the Devil, and a shudder ran through Sam as he saw him lick his lips.

"No, please stop!" Sam pleaded. "You're not supposed to see this."

"I'm inside you, Sam. I can see whatever I want."

Against his will his stomach was quivering with excitement as he watched Ruby ride him, watched the way he rocked his hips up into her. Lucifer could no doubt feel as he became aroused, and he cooed, "Very good, Sam."

In the memory he grabbed hold of Ruby tightly and changed their position till she was lying underneath him, and Sam was able to ride her forcefully, causing both of them to moan in pleasure.

The sound of their skin slapping together met Sam and it aroused him even further. He didn't want this, hadn't even wanted what he was currently watching, but just like then, he couldn't fight it.

A fire now seemed to be burning through him. Knowing what Lucifer was planning on using that fire for he reached for the zipper on his pants, thinking that maybe if he relieved himself then Lucifer couldn't hurt his wife. But the Devil reacted quickly, moving behind him, pressing him to him as he pulled his arms back. Sam struggled against the strong grip, but to no avail.

"No," Lucifer growled at him. "You're going to watch, and you're not going to touch yourself. I need your cooperation for this."

A strangled cry left Ruby as she climaxed, and he didn't let up, only continued to pound into her. Watching made Sam's cock twitch, and an angry growl escaped him.

"Now, now, Sam," Lucifer chided. "Save that energy for when we rape your wife."

"I don't want this!" he shouted, his vision blurring with unshed tears.

He was afraid, so very afraid, and an awful prickly heat poured through him in waves, joining the heat of his arousal.

"When you told her no, did she listen?" Lucifer breathed in his ear. "No, she didn't. So we're gonna give that bitch what she deserves."

Lucifer held him more tightly, and Sam stopped struggling, knowing he couldn't fight this. Giving in felt terrible, felt like a betrayal to the woman he loved, but there was nothing he could do.

Sam swallowed back bile as he felt Lucifer's hardness pressing against him.

This continued, with him being forced to watch the first time he and Ruby had come together, and to make matters worse his arousal only grew, and Lucifer breathed horrific comments into his ear that made him feel so ashamed.

Finally, it ended, with Sam violently meeting his end, biting down on Ruby's shoulder as he did so.

The memory faded away and he was stuck in his head again. Lucifer made sure that Sam was still connected to all his senses, and oh, the way he ached and burned. Lucifer's hungry gaze was on Ruby, who was now looking at him fearfully.

He stood and Ruby began struggling against her bonds. He went over to her, kneeling down before her. A terrified whimper left her as he began to run his hands up along her legs.

 _I thought you wanted me to be happy!_ Sam shouted within his mind. _This won't accomplish that._

 _Give it time. It will._

"Sam, I know you're in there," she said. "Please, don't do this."

Despite how useless it was, Sam tried to yell that he was sorry and that he didn't want this. His cock straining against the confines of his clothes seemed to negate that, but that was partially Lucifer's arousal as well.

Lucifer leaned forward and Ruby turned her head away. "Oh, he certainly is in here," he breathed, his voice low and gravelly, "and he wants to rape you just as much as I do."

Sam started screaming as Lucifer whispered that abhorrent lie to his wife, but inside his head the screams stopped, like his voice wouldn't come to him.

 _Sorry for putting the gag back on, Sammy, but you were distracting me._

Sam tried to scream again, and the Devil started laughing in his head.

* * *

"Look, as much as I dislike Ruby," Dean began, speaking to Cas and Bobby, "we have to save her. I wouldn't even hand my worst enemy over to Lucifer."

The three of them were still in Detroit, and were talking in an alley. They'd been out on the street, but the chaos had become too much. Granted, there were still panicked people in the alley, running past them, but here it wasn't as crowded.

"I have to agree with you," Cas said. "In fact, I've actually grown fond of Ruby this past year."

Dean shot him a look. "Really?"

Castiel shrugged. "Despite being a demon and the wrong she's done in the past she's more than made up for it with all the help she's given us."

"Am I the only one who still doesn't like her all that much?" Dean snapped, now looking to Bobby.

Bobby raised his hands. "Don't look at me. I like her too."

"Whatever," Dean grumbled.

"So what's the plan?" Bobby asked. "I don't think we can go in there. Just 'cause Lucifer spared you it doesn't mean he'll give us the same courtesy."

"So what, we let him torture her?"

"I'm not saying that, boy. We just gotta be smart about this."

Castiel seemed awfully quiet, and Dean asked him, "What are you thinking?"

"What if he's not torturing her?" he suggested. "As far as I can tell for some reason Lucifer wants Sam to be happy. At least, I think so. I see no other reason for why he'd let you live. So maybe he wants to keep Ruby around for Sam."

Dean frowned as he thought about that. A shiver ran through him from Cas' words. Why the hell would Lucifer want his brother to be happy?

"You sure he wouldn't hurt her?" Bobby asked.

"No, I'm not," Castiel responded. "But if we try anything Lucifer will rip us to shreds, so Dean, despite wanting to be all heroic, I think we're going to have to sit this one out."

"Hey," Dean began, "demon or not I don't think she deserves to be Lucifer's toy."

Castiel rounded on him. "We don't know if that's what's happening to her."

"Screw your logical thinking for a second, man," Dean snapped. "My gut's telling me that something bad is going down in there."

"Then what do you suggest? We barge in there and get our heads ripped off?"

"No, I say we come up with a plan. We watch the building, we wait for Lucifer to leave, and then we go in."

"And what if he takes Ruby with him?" Bobby asked.

Dean shrugged. "Something's telling me that he won't."

"Well, guess we're gonna die anyway," Bobby said. "We might as well try to save her before the end."

Dean nodded his head as a thank you and then turned to Cas. "What about you? You with me on this?"

Castiel looked at him, his blue eyes intense. "I'm always with you, Dean."

* * *

Lucifer could feel Sam fighting with all his might to break free, and he could feel his fear. Mixed with Sam's arousal and his own, that bit of fear from his vessel was simply delightful. Just _being_ inside Sam was enough to make him feel blissful, and what he had planned would make him feel even better. Lucifer could also smell Ruby's fear. She wasn't dumb, she knew what was going to happen to her.

Ruby attempted to lean away from him as he brought his head closer and breathed in her scent. Ooh, she smelled good. Sam didn't know but revenge wasn't all he had on his mind. From the moment he saw Ruby he'd wanted to take her, and now he could, and doing so in Sam's body would make this all the more enjoyable.

Her breath hitched as he slowly licked a trail up the side of her neck. Lucifer pulled back, but just far enough so he could grab her jaw and turn her towards him.

"What's wrong?" he asked tauntingly. "I look like Sam."

Instead of answering she spat in his face. Lucifer smirked and drew his hand back, wiping at the saliva with his thumb before sucking it into his mouth. Ruby swallowed roughly as she watched.

He leaned forward again and her breathing became heavier. Lucifer was thankful for this chair not having any arms, otherwise he wouldn't be able to shove her legs open like he was doing now. She fought him, but he was stronger.

Lucifer bit at her earlobe teasingly and then whispered, "You do realize why I'm doing this, don't you? You deserve it after what you did to Sam. You raped him, so it's only fair that I do the same to you."

"Please!" she pleaded as his mouth quested over the pale skin of her neck. "It was a mistake! I regret doing that to him. Sam, if you can hear me, I'm so sorry!"

Lucifer growled and placed a hand over her mouth.

"I don't _care_ that you're sorry. That doesn't erase what happened. You forced yourself on him. I'm in his head, and I know the pain that caused him, even if he didn't understand why at the time."

Tears were running down her face. A few seconds passed and he removed his hand.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice broken and terrified.

An excited shiver ran through him, causing his aching cock to twitch. Sam's anger mounted as Lucifer began to run his hands up her body till he was palming at her breasts, not bothering to be gentle about it. Ruby bit her lip and turned her head away, her breathing as harsh as ever. When he ran his hands back down her he stopped at the button and zipper of her jeans, making quick work of them.

The force Sam threw against the wall in his mind as he lowered Ruby's jeans and underwear just enough to explore with his hand actually made him wince. Lucifer fought back, putting Sam in his place, and felt the intense and desperate rage from him as he began to touch his wife. Sam's anger on its own was arousing, and mixed with everything else it nearly made him moan. A choked gasp left Ruby and she leaned her head back, unintentionally widening her legs, as Lucifer began to finger her.

"You made his body want you, so I'm going to do the same to you," Lucifer explained.

"Stop!" she cried. "Oh, please stop!"

A whine left her and she tried to close her legs, but Lucifer's body being in between them stopped her.

She was so warm. Lucifer wanted to touch all of her. He _wanted_ all of her. Sam was so lucky for all the times he'd been able to have her. Now it was his turn.

He came forward and pressed his lips to hers. She cried out, and he could almost smell the way she was struggling to not kiss back. He knew it'd be difficult for her. Her instincts were no doubt screaming yes, but she knew this wasn't Sam.

Lucifer couldn't care less that she didn't kiss back, it made the desperate fight to get his tongue in her mouth all the more enjoyable. A shudder ran through her when he succeeded. She bit down on his tongue, but that only aroused him further.

He paused in feeling her, deciding it was high time to remove her clothes. Lucifer forced his tongue farther into her mouth as he began to take off her boots. Her socks were next, and then her jeans, and then her underwear.

She shivered as he ran his hands up the bare skin of her legs. She'd been right in that memory he'd watched with Sam; she _was_ soft.

He pulled back, giving her a satisfied smile. Ruby lowered her head, refusing to look at him.

"Let's say we get that shirt off now, huh?"

He stood and went around behind her, taking out a knife Sam had kept in his boot, and swiftly cut her restraints. As soon as she was free Ruby tried to make a run for it. Lucifer flung out his hand and had her crash into the wall. A cry of pain left her and she fell to the ground.

As she began pushing herself up Lucifer carelessly dropped the knife to the floor, and walked over to her, grabbing her hair and yanking her upwards. Sam's anger flared, causing the heat in him to grow.

"Where d'ya think you're going?"

She struggled and clawed at his hand, attempting to get free. Lucifer shook her and she let out a cry of pain.

"Come on, time for your shirt to come off."

He made his way over to the chair with Ruby in tow, sat down in it, and forced her onto his lap. She screamed and thrashed as he began lifting up her shirt. A moan left him as her movements had her grinding against his cock. Soon he had her shirt off, and Sam's beautiful wife was naked.

Ruby pushed at his shoulders, and he found that rather annoying, so he shoved her off of him and then used his powers to pin her to the floor. Ruby's brown eyes were wide with panic when she realized she couldn't move.

Lucifer stood, kicking the chair back and it clattered into the wall. Oh, the demon that lay before him was beautiful. She was petite yet curvy, with shapely legs and rather perky looking breasts. A moan of desire left him as he sank to his knees in front of her.

He let out a delighted growl when he felt Sam's arousal grow, joining his and making it so that he burned intensely, aching to be buried within a warm body. Clearly the sight of his naked wife, despite the circumstances, was enough to make his lust grow.

 _See, Sam?_ he purred. _You want this._

He didn't bother taking the gag off, knowing Sam would only argue. His poor vessel. Couldn't he see that Ruby deserved this for what she'd done to him?

Lucifer leaned over Ruby and kissed her again, and this time, she didn't fight back. In fact her lips began to move hungrily against his.

 _Smart girl,_ he thought. _She's trying to make this easier for herself._

Using his powers he spread her legs, making sure her knees were bent in order to expose her even more. He could smell terror coming off of her in waves, but beneath that there was the tiniest hint of arousal. Good, that's what he needed from her in order to properly get revenge for Sam.

They broke apart and Lucifer kissed his way down her body, taking time to swirl his tongue around the hard nubs of her nipples before continuing on lower.

Ruby remained quiet, knowing she couldn't argue or reason her way out of this. That took some of the fun out of it, but Lucifer could deal with it.

He took in the sight of her in between her legs, and he licked his lips like a predator eyeing prey. A frightened whimper left her as he brought his mouth closer to her. Just then, something caught his eye. From where he was he could see the mirror, could see Sam's horrified face. Lucifer smiled at him, and then began to taste his wife. Not a single sound left her as he explored her with his tongue, and she even remained quiet when he placed two of his fingers in her at once. That took some of the fun out of this, so Lucifer curled his fingers within her, using enough pressure to make it hurt. To his satisfaction, a cry left her.

Realizing what he wanted and trying to make this go as smoothly as possible, Ruby allowed herself to moan as he continued to pleasure her.

Hearing her voice caused his cock to twitch again, a mixture of his arousal and Sam's. Lucifer glanced up, caught Sam's eye, and then continued with what he was doing. She tasted so good, and with each second her wetness increased.

Finally, he deemed she was aroused enough. When he pulled back from her he could see that tears were running down her face.

"It's okay," he soothed, stroking a hand through her hair. "I'm doing this for Sam. I want him to be happy, just like you do."

"You're sick," Ruby spat at him.

A soft laugh left him as he leaned over her. He tapped her lips gently.

"Now, now, now, I thought I was taming you."

She turned her head away from him and he grabbed her chin, forcing her to face him. As he stared at her, he made his eyes glow red, a little reminder as to who she was dealing with him.

"You know I'm the one who manipulated Sam into releasing you," Ruby eventually said.

"Oh, I most certainly do know that," he breathed. "And then you worked with him against me. But he's mine now, and you're going to be mine too; for hurting him, for using him. You deserve everything I'm going to do to you." A lie came to Lucifer. Well, maybe it wasn't that much of a lie seeing as Sam was aroused. "And Sam can't wait to get started."

Lucifer bit down on Ruby's jaw, a pained cry leaving her. As he bit her again and again, his mouth now traveling down the side of her neck, Lucifer undid the button and zipper on his jeans, and pulled his swollen manhood free. An excited groan left him, and he looked to the mirror. Although he'd made it so Sam couldn't say anything his face was very expressive. His eyes burned with a mixture of anger and lust, and his jaw was clenched, muscles in his face twitching. He could feel the force Sam threw at the wall in his mind, and Lucifer reveled in the fact that it wasn't enough.

As he bit Ruby's neck particularly hard, drawing blood, Lucifer thought about just how wonderful it was to be in Sam, and now, he was going to be in his wife too. Lucifer placed himself at her wet entrance, and Ruby whimpered beneath him.

He lapped at the cut on her neck, a soft moan leaving him from the taste of her blood, and then he said, "Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll show you that I'm better at this than Sam."

With that he thrusted all the way into her, his superior strength making such a thing possible. She cried out, and Lucifer groaned from the delicious pain entering her so quickly had granted him with.

After smiling at the image of Sam in the mirror, he began to move his hips. Oh, she felt so good; tight, and wet, and warm. And even better than that, he could feel Sam's pleasure as well, mixing with his, heightening his arousal to something primal and dangerous.

Lucifer ran his hands over Ruby's body as he took her, feeling the way he caused her muscles to tense. Just to make this more fun he lessened his hold he had over her with his powers just a bit. She wouldn't be able to move from her spot on the floor, but her body was free to do as it wanted.

She arched into his touch, and Lucifer knew that it was against her will. She was used to the body that was now so thoroughly fucking her, so her instincts craved him.

Ruby's body was like fire against the icy cold of his, and it only made him _feel_ everything so much more. The spot in his head where Sam was was bursting with pleasure, and his anger simmered beneath that, making the experience so much more indulgent. In fact, Lucifer had never been more turned on in his life.

He leaned over Ruby, resting his weight on his forearms. Her eyes were squeezed shut, but her lips were parted. Hungrily, he licked his tongue into her mouth. She reacted by leaning her head back. Lucifer pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. He laid claim to her with his mouth and his cock, and the best part was that he knew he was hurting her. Although she might be acting like she wanted this he knew she didn't.

While he was doing this for Sam, he did it for himself as well. Lucifer loved sex, and it'd been too long since he'd gotten to have someone like this.

His thrusts were hard and quick, and he didn't slow down. His energy was endless. Soon, the relentless rhythm had her coming undone beneath him. She tilted her head back and away from him as she cried out, but Lucifer needed more. He pressed his lips to hers again, sucking at her mouth as if he could take in the pain and pleasure she was feeling. He buried himself in her deeply, and stilled, a deep groan coming from his chest as her walls contracted around him.

The tensing of her core muscles began to grow weaker, so Lucifer resumed his thrusts. He pulled his head away from her and threw his head back, letting out a vicious cry. He wasn't sure if he'd ever felt this good in his entire life; being in Sam, being in Ruby... It was so sinfully delicious. Oh, and the pain he knew he was exacting. Such perfect, succulent pain. Sam being heavily endowed helped with that.

When Ruby began screaming it was like music to his ears. He became lost in the sensations being deep within her granted him with, lost in the bliss that surged through him from being inside of Sam. Lucifer's hips moved with more force, and he bit her over and over again, not caring where. He licked and sucked at the wounds he created, hungry for her sweet, warm blood as much as her body.

Deep, satisfied growls emanated from his chest as he took her. Her tight walls massaged his burning and aching cock, causing pleasurable sparks of energy to run along his spine. There was a pressure in his gut, which also seemed to be quivering in excitement.

She tasted and felt so good Lucifer could hardly stand it. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd indulged himself like this. Kissing her face resulted in him tasting the saltiness of her tears. Feeling rather pleased with himself he inhaled her scent, nearly getting high off of the heavy tang of fear and agony.

With each climax she grew weaker and weaker, but Lucifer wasn't done with her yet. He needed her still, and he needed her blood.

His pleasure kept building till it was like he was filled to the brim with energy and bliss. It was almost too much to handle. Ruby's exhausted body climaxed again, and Lucifer's pleasure met its peak.

A loud scream left him and he threw his head back, pushing into her as deeply as he could as his body emptied itself into her. And he could feel Sam, the heat and sheer power of his orgasm. His entire body tingled, and he lost all sense of where he was, all sense of time, all sense of existence outside of this moment. There was just Sam, and Ruby, and pure, primal ecstasy.

The moment ended too soon, and Lucifer pulled out of her. He stood, tucking himself back into his pants. Now he dared to take the gag off.

Sam was seething with unadulterated fury, but he surprisingly didn't say anything just yet.

Ruby didn't move, and her eyes were shut. Lucifer went around to her side, and kicked her in the ribs experimentally to see if she was still alive. An exhausted groan of pain left her and he smiled.

 _Lucifer, there aren't words for what I'm going to do to you once I get the chance._

 _Ooh, Sam, sounds_ thrilling _._

His vessel let out an angry growl in his head, and feeling content, Lucifer left.

* * *

Dean watched as Lucifer finally left the building, completely alone. It'd been hours since he'd been in there. Now, not seeing Ruby at his side, Dean worried that maybe waiting had been a bad idea. What if she was dead?

His stomach was tight with fear as he watched Lucifer leave. What if he could sense that he was there? Dean was all the way down the street, hidden behind a car, but he felt so exposed. His chest ached and heat flared up in him when he got a glimpse of the contented smile on his face, on the face that had once been his brother's.

 _I swear to god, that bastard is gonna have hell to pay._

And then, just like that, Lucifer was gone. Dean surmised that he'd flown somewhere, and he hoped it was far away from there. He wasn't ready to go up against Lucifer. Not yet.

He straightened, a relieved breath leaving him, and then he went back into the alley where Castiel and Bobby were waiting for him to report.

"He's gone," Dean informed them. "And he was alone."

"Then let's go," Cas said, his voice fierce.

They jogged down the street and into the building. They checked each room as quickly as they could, but they had to climb up quite a few flights of stairs before they found Ruby.

Dean's stomach churned at the sight before him. In the back of the large, dimly lit room there was blood, lots of blood, and a pile of torn apart flesh, looking like it came from multiple people. He placed a hand over his mouth, trying his best to not throw up. And Ruby, oh god, poor Ruby. She was naked, her skin was deathly pale, and multiple open wounds covered the top half of her body. Large, dark bruises in the shape of his brother's hands - no, Lucifer's hands - were on her wrists, her thighs, her hips, and there was a nasty bruise on her left side as if she'd been kicked. It was so terrible that Dean looked away. He didn't like her, but no one deserved that.

Bobby shoved Dean aside, reacting more quickly than he and Cas. In fact, Dean sunk to the floor, unable to process what he was seeing, what Lucifer had done. The weight of those memories were surely tearing Sam apart.

Bobby knelt by her, and placed her head in his lap, and he ordered Cas to give him his overcoat. The angel snapped out of his shock and took it off as quickly as he could, passing it to Bobby. He wrapped Ruby in it as gently as she could, and she let out a pained moan.

"Dean, we gotta get her out of her," Bobby told him. When he didn't react he snapped, "Dean!"

Dean started, and then rushed over, picking Ruby up in his arms. She didn't even have the energy to hold onto him.

"I'm surprised… you came," she said quietly.

Tears were in his eyes when he said, "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner."

She licked her lips and shook her head. "There was… nothing... you could've done."

Her eyes started closing.

"No, Ruby, come on," Dean urged. "You gotta stay awake."

"I'm just so… tired," she mumbled.

"It's okay. We're gonna take care of you."

They got her out of the building and into the Impala. Dean was going to have Castiel stay with her in the back while he drove, but Ruby insisted he stay with her.

Bobby had taken the keys from him and now he was driving them out of Detroit.

Detroit. If Dean lived through this day he vowed to never step foot in that city again.

"Dean," Ruby started, her voice quieter than before, "if it's… worth anything, I'm sorry for... never getting along... with you. You're actually a… pretty great guy. When you're not trying to… kill me, at least."

A weak laugh left her and her battered body tensed in pain. She cried out weakly.

"Sh, Ruby, just calm down. It's going to be okay."

When she managed to relax again she looked him in the eyes and told him, "No, Dean, it's not."

He knew she was right. She just looked so pale, and Castiel's overcoat was being stained with what seemed to remain of her blood. His throat began to ache and his vision blurred with unshed tears.

"D-don't say that."

"Tell Sam… Tell Sam…"

Her eyelids slid closed and she was quiet. For a few horrible seconds Dean thought she was dead. But she finished, her voice almost a whisper, "Tell Sam I'm sorry."

Ruby stopped breathing, and her life left her.

Dean's tears began to fall. He'd never really gotten to like Ruby, but he'd grown used to her being around, and he'd seen how she made Sam happy. With her death, the last remnant of his brother died with her. Sam was gone.

* * *

"So, Sam," Lucifer said aloud, "you seemed to really enjoy yourself earlier."

He'd found a new building with a new mirror, this one unbroken and clean, so he could see Sam perfectly.

"Fuck you!"

Lucifer laughed. "Come on, don't be like that."

Sam hung his head, and Lucifer saw a tear fall off his chin. "Why?" he asked quietly, his voice filled with anguish.

"I did it for you, Sam."

A scream left his vessel, loud and full of suffering and heartbreak, the scream of a wounded animal.

When Sam stopped screaming his tears fell more quickly and he sobbed.

Lucifer informed him softly, "I'm doing all of this for you."


End file.
